


The Many Faces of Gabi Braun

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Series: Gabi Braun Series [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gabi-centric, Gen, Hacking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: A collection of stories centered around Gabi Braun. Some will be AUs or will contain crack.
Relationships: Gabi Braun & Bertolt Hoover, Gabi Braun & Falco Grice, Gabi Braun & Reiner Braun, Gabi Braun/Falco Grice
Series: Gabi Braun Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047649
Kudos: 8





	The Many Faces of Gabi Braun

The Paradis Corporation was facing a crisis.

Sensitive files and important documents were vanishing into the ether, some of which included important information required by the clients.

Add in the fact that their clients were important people, from musicians to authors to doctors to politicians, and you had a bonafide disaster on your hands.

Even Levi Ackerman, who was calm and collected, and Erwin Smith, who let nothing phase him, were running around like headless chickens, muttering unintelligibly.

Eren Yeager and Mikasa, who was Levi's cousin, entered the room. Both of them were the best workers the company had to offer, and if anyone could solve any problems, it was them.

Eren had a talent for finding solutions on the fly. Mikasa found solutions gradually, through a step-by-step process and/or the process of elimination.

Another message popped onto the screen.

U mad?

Minutes passed, and another message followed.

These attacks will continue unless we get what we want. You hold the future of your company in your hands, Eren Yeager. Them or you? You decide.  
\- ArmoredTitan 2.0

"That hacker is becoming a pain in the arse." Levi grumbled "We caught Reiner, so who could this be?"

"Judging by 2.0, it's his replacement, obviously." Mikasa observed "We have to think outside the box, here. It's obvious they want Eren for themselves, so we'll start from there."

"It might be the Marley Industry." Armin spoke up "That moniker suggests it's one of Reiner's relatives. He mentioned something about a cousin during the interrogation..."

He was a tech-expert of the company, who hung close to both Eren and Mikasa.

"That's not a bad assumption." Mikasa said slowly "But what do we do?"

"We can agree to their terms." Armin suggested "She is certain to be there. Then we'll catch her."

"A good plan." Eren smiled "But we have no way of contacting her."

"Leave it to me." Armin said "I can reverse-code her message and find out her e-mail address."

They watched as Armin pressed buttons in quick succession, creating a complex code.

Then he activated it.

"Got it!" he exclaimed pridefully "Her e-mail is gabibraun@marleymail.com. We can send her an e-mail this way!"

"Well done, Armin." Eren praised "Let's do it."

Another employee, Bertolt, stepped out of sight and dialed a number.

"Hello, Gabi." he spoke nonchalantly once the other person picked up "They're onto you."

"Don't worry." Gabi Braun chuckled "I expected this. I'll do what needs to be done, for Reiner's sake, and get revenge in the process."

"Just, do be careful." Bertolt implored "I see you as a little sister, and I promised Reiner to keep you safe."

"You're such a worrywart, Bert." Gabi teased "But you don't need to worry about me. Just do your part, and I'll do mine."

Then she hung up.


End file.
